Mahjong in other media
Aside from Saki, riichi mahjong is featured in various other series. Mahjong is featured ; Ten - Tenna Toori No Kaidanji : Ten is Nobuyuki Fukumoto's first work. It is relatively realistic, and consists primarily of a large tournament arc. Later rounds of the tournament involve unique rulesets, such as tag-team no-gain mangan-restriction mahjong. ; Akagi : Akagi is a seinen work that was first published in a mahjong magazine. It is a prequel to Ten. The mahjong is a bit more realistic than Saki, with more emphasis on observation skills. There is also a lot more emphasis on cheating. Matches typically involve Yakuza and large amounts of money. Later portions describe "Washizu mahjong", where 3/4 of the tiles are transparent. ; Atsuize Pen-chan ; Atsuize Tenma ; Washizu - Enma no Touhai : Shorter works by Fukumoto. Pen-chan is realistic and humorous, Tenma unrealistic and Washizu (prequel to Akagi of sorts) focuses mostly on psychological trickery. ; Legendary Gambler Tetsuya : Features the titular character trying to make a living by playing high-stakes mahjong. Cheating techniques that aren't usable on modern mahjong tables are emphasized. ; Mahjong Club : Tells the story of a boys' high school mahjong club. Fairly realistic, although potential yakuman hands tend to appear often. ; Mudazumo Naki Kaikaku : Political satire that involves world politicians like Junichiro Koizumi, Vladimir Putin and George Bush playing mahjong to settle international issues. Extremely unrealistic, with yakuman''s a common occurence and power levels measurable with scouters. ; Mahjong Hourouki : A quadrilogy of novels by Asada Tetsuya (Pen name; Real name: Irokawa Takehiro) that were serialized in ''Shukan Taishu between 1969 to 1972. The story stars Bouya Tetsu, a highschooler who is thrown into the gambling world where he must learn various cheating techniques to survive. The series has had several manga adaptions, several movie adaptions and is said to be the origin of many clichés in mahjong manga. ; Shin Janki : A series of live-action movies starring the Sakurai Shouichi, the unbeatable rep player. Cheating techniques are the main focus. ; Super Zugan : One of the first ever late night animes. This gag series features the extremely unlucky Hideyuki Toyotomi, who always loses in mahjong with a negative score. The often-used gag of a point box falling on Toyotomi's head accompanied by him uttering "Zugan!" is directly referenced in the Saki anime with Kyotaro Suga. Toyotomi's bad luck and his opponents' consequent good luck are very unrealistic, but the show is otherwise fairly down-to-earth. Very mahjong-heavy - good mahjong knowledge is both necessary and sufficient to understand most of the humor. Brief appearances of mahjong ; Ah! My Goddess : In episode two, when Keiichi and Belldandy look for a place to stay, Keiichi gets yakuman''s due to Belldandy's presence. ;Angel Beats :In episode 8(?), four members of the SSS played mahjong in the back of the classroom. ; Bodacious Space Pirates :Members of the Bentenmaru were playing mahjong online. Misa Grandwood was shown casually scoring a ''suu anko. ; CITY : Volume 5 chapter 56: Tsurubishi, Editor-in-Chief, Adatara, and Nagumo are playing a game of mahjong, and then a grim reaper appears. (The explanation given: "In mahjong, if the dealer draws a Nine Gates hand on their first move, they will die.") ; Detective Conan : Volume 15 chapters 7-9 / Anime episode 75. ; Fushigi no Kuni no Miyuki-chan : Chapter 5 involves strip mahjong. ; Kaiji : Also by Fukumoto. Consists of extreme high stakes gambling. The third arc, Tobaku Datenroku Kaiji, features a 2-player mahjong variant called "17-step minefield". ; Needless : Chapters 10 and 39, episode 18. ; Osomatsu-san : In episode 21, the 6 brothers have a pretty intense mahjong match against each other. ; xxxHolic : Episode six of xxxHolic: Kei. ; Yosuga no Sora : Omake of Disc 2 Episode 3. category:Mahjong